gantzlatinofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kei kurono
Él es un estudiante de 10mo convocados por Gantz, junto con katou después de ser atropellado por un tren del metro en un esfuerzo por ayudar a un vagabundo se desmayó en las vías. Inicialmente se refiere a Gantz Kurono como perra o perdedor pero por como pasa la serie le dice kurono. En el principio, es un personaje bastante egoísta que a menudo termina siendo el héroe renuente. At one point, Kurono actually enjoys the brutal missions, having a chance to prove his mettle and to use the power Gantz's technology grants him to decimate his foes, as well as to receive the admiration of his team members (such as Sei or Kishimoto ). En un momento, Kurono en realidad disfruta de las misiones brutal, teniendo la oportunidad de demostrar su valía y para utilizar la tecnología del poder Gantz's le otorga a diezmar a sus enemigos, así como para recibir la admiración de los miembros de su equipo (como Sei o Kishimoto) . Esto deja después de la muerte de Kato, en la que se asusta de las misiones y la duda en actuar como temerariamente como lo había hecho en el pasado. Otro factor decisivo en la decisión de dar prioridad a Kurono cerebro sobre la fuerza es su creciente apego a Tae Kojima. He starts to believe that he must come back alive in order to be with her. Él empieza a creer que debe regresar con vida a fin de estar con ella. Kurono es finalmente considerado un héroe por los demás jugadores que miran hacia él (que retoma la filosofía de Kato que todo el mundo debería regresar vivo, irónico teniendo en cuenta que Kato había tratado de modelo de sí mismo después de yo más joven de Kurono). Para aumentar la supervivencia de los miembros del equipo Gantz, Kurono celebra reuniones en su apartamento, donde el equipo analiza las misiones y practicar el uso de los trajes.Estas reuniones parecen de gran ayuda durante la misión Oni, como casi todos los miembros de sobrevivir a pesar de la cantidad pendiente de los enemigos. Al final de la misión, las solicitudes Kurono la reactivación de Kato y Nishi Joichiro. En el capítulo 221, Kei deja el juego a instancias de sus compañeros de equipo. Kurono recuerdos de la caza supuestamente borrados, sin embargo, empieza a recordar su vida anterior a través de imágenes en su apartamento.Además, se retoma su relación con su ex novia, Tae, a quien había olvidado ya de su memoria borrar.Una reunión con un periodista sensacionalista también despierta más recuerdos.En el capítulo 236, que recupera a algunos de sus recuerdos perdidos de ser el líder del equipo Gantz tras ser atacado por un grupo de vampiros en su apartamento. Él lucha con valentía y casi mata a todos ellos utilizando una "pistola de sol", aunque al final es asesinado por el mismo vampiro que mató a su hermano, Akira Kurono. Kurono había muerto a finales de la Fase 1, sin embargo Masaru Kato había planeado para reanimarlo.Tras una misión luchado muy duro, en el que un equipo de personas altamente calificadas jugadores de Gantz de Osaka, pero todos fueron derrotados, Kato celebró su promesa y revivió Kurono al final del capítulo 279.Kei ha sido revivido en su traje de Gantz y con la memoria a la misión de Oni.